Bondage Scenario
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Matantei Loki Ragnorak] Loki doesn't come home one rainy night. So Yamino and Fenrir go and find him!


Bondage Scenario

By Shyro Foxfeather

Yamino paced restlessly through his father's study. It was quite the clear and jovial morning, which was a pleasant thing considering all the rain they had received that night.

The problem was, it was not so pleasant inside the Enjaku detective agency.

Sure, Mayura wasn't around for once, which was an immense relief seeing as Yamino wouldn't be able to politely treat her as he was in such a state. She would be at the school all day doing makeup finals for all the tests she got red marks on.

She wasn't the problem either, obviously.

The problem was this and only this; Loki was missing.

The two extremely protective sons were both quite worried which was obvious as Fenrir scrutinized his younger brother pace about.

Loki had been missing since last afternoon.

But it got worse.

It had rained. _Rained._ The wet stuff that fell from the sky had drenched everything miles around with inches of water and Loki still hadn't come home. It was logical to assume the fire god would have stayed somewhere protected and not wet, like another building.

However it got worse.

Loki had left yesterday afternoon with Heimdall. _Heimdall. _Loki's 'arch enemy' and so on. Which could mean he was hurt somewhere and now very much cold and lost while Yamino sulkingly paced around not knowing whether to wait or begin looking. And if he looked, where would he start?

He would have sent Fenrir on the trail had it not rained and mucked everything up to the point that the plan was useless.

Fenrir's eyes brightened and he dropped down from the couch.

"Brother, I know how we'll find him!" Barked the little black dog.

"How? How?" prodded the Snake.

"You remember that power locater you bought a few months back? I fixed it up when I was bored and well… It works now! We'll find Daddy with that!"

Yamino's eyes brightened.

Yes. If they could find him that would do the trick. It was after all supposed to lead you to the highest level of wild energy it could pick up. Who's energy was wilder than that of a trickster gods?

Later...

They had found him. Praise any nice being up in Asgard, they had found him.

Wet.

Cold.

And tied upside down from a tree with Heimdall grinning like an idiot on the sidelines.

"Your father's kinky." Were the first words out of the one-eyed watcher's mouth.

Okay… So Yamino knew this already. Loki had once turned himself into a female horse of all things and… Yeah.

However it still didn't explain why his father was hanging upside down from a tree while bound together in tight coils of rope and gagged with what looked like Yamino's apron.

He was also dripping wet from head to toe. Which would not bode well for those present during the Trickster god's future sulk/yell session

Fenrir was also shocked and torn between chewing 'Daddy' down with his fangs or sinking them into Heimdall's own stubby little leg.

"Why?" Yamino asked with an odd look in his eye. He knew that Heimdall wanted Loki to suffer but usually the god had better sense than to do something like this.

"He said something about bondage, I think. He could have said Cheesecake. Anywho, he mentioned bondage and I asked if I could put my own spin on it. He said yes. And there you go." Heimdall snickered.

Of all things in the world that was one thing Yamino did not want to know about.

Loki, who was still very much alive, growled something that was muffled behind the bandana that served as a gag. It was pink. And frilly.

What Loki said could have ranged from 'Don't tell them that' to 'You will die. Painfully.'

Although Yamino quietly thought as he trotted over to untie his father.

It explained why Loki feigned that he didn't know why Odin kicked him out of Asgard.

And if Odin _didn't _know Loki was sleeping with his son, he would have a cow.

Or a horse.

Now _that _would be interesting…

Owari 

Disclaimer: Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, Logic, Chaos, and Myself do own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

Had a mental pick of Loki hanging from a tree while it was raining while I was in math class. It mutated into a perverted story with references to bondage. That would be Chaos's doing.

Yes, Loki got pregnant while as a horse (In the Myth books, anyways, not the actual series…) and had a child. Was Odin the father? I'm not sure. However, this story supplies it's own theory on how come Loki was kicked out of Asgard.

I still don't know whether Loki and Heimdall are actually a couple here too. It could all be insinuation. Who knows.


End file.
